


Flowers

by PTchan



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, tokyo ghoul :re
Genre: Flowers, Gen, Language of Flowers, Randomness, hide - Freeform, messy bouquets, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 10:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PTchan/pseuds/PTchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haise get's a completely unexpected surprise at his doorstep one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers

“Delivery for one Mr. Sasaki Haise?”

The addressed investigator stared, blinked, closed his eyes, rubbed his slightly-aching forehead for a few moments, and opened them again.

Yes. He most definitely wasn’t just imagining the huge bouquet of flowers blocking his doorway, and his initial annoyance at having to drag himself out of bed just to answer the incessant ringing of the doorbell just about completely forgotten in place of complete puzzlement.

He was slightly aware that it was Valentine’s Day, yes, but who on earth would send him flowers? He was a man for Christ’s sake!! (Was it the wrong address? Or did he hear wrong? …no, that was definitely his name written in… slightly sloppy script now that he can see it clearly, on the dedication.)

And he was perplexed even more so with the unusual arrangement of the flowers in the bouquet. There were indeed the typical flowers signifying the occasion, such as red roses and tulips and carnations, but they were swamped by the all too strong appeal of daffodils, daisies and dandelions. Primroses and violets were placed in strategic spots on the bouquet, along with statice and tearoses, camellias and mixed zinnias, forget-me-nots and pansy. Heck he didn’t even know if any of these were even supposed to be grouped together!

“Uhm… hello? Sorry, did I get the wrong address or something?” the voice snapped him out of his thoughts and Haise flushed, clearing his throat.

“N-no, you got the right place. Sorry for spacing out like that. This is really unexpected…” he trailed off, making to grab the monstrosity of a bouquet.

But the flowers were suddenly out of reach and he was met with hazel eyes and a smile that rivaled even the brightness of the bouquet. He gasped, feeling his face flush in a way he wasn’t used to and he took a couple of steps back. The man was absolutely _radiant._ “Great! It woulda been all too awkward if I made a mistake. I mean seriously, imagine me knocking of every door down the block trying to get the right person?” the man behind the flowers chuckled, before taking his two steps and dropping the bouquet in his arms.

“W-woah” Haise clutched them tightly, worried that they could slip off the sudden hold.

The blond grinned again, taking his cap off in a sort of salute. “Well then, Sir, Happy Valentines Day!” he began to walk away.

Haise could only stand and stare at his back for a few short seconds and he flinched. “W-Wait!!”

“Hm?” the delivery boy paused, turning over his shoulder to look at him.

Haise felt his cheeks go red yet again, fumbling with the flowers. “U-Uhm… c-can I at least know who these are from?”

The blond smiled, secretive and wistful, before turning to face him fully. His smile evolved into an amused grin. “No one special, really” he explained, making Haise raise a brow. “But if anyone asks just tell them it’s from a secret admirer” the other winked at him, and as if that was all that was needed, he walked off, waving behind his back.

In the end, Haise was left with an armful of flowers and a red face in the wake of an unusual morning. He sighed, glancing at the heap in his arms. “So what do I do with these?”

Grabbing something from the heap, he was vaguely surprised to find a clump of cedar blossoms. “What the heck??”

In the end the bouquet found itself a permanent spot on his desk, the enigmatic delivery boy with his strange words echoing in his mind.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> CEDAR = I Live for Thee, think of Me!  
> Others = google em ;3
> 
> Me = *faceplant*


End file.
